Summary ? Core B This Core has been a critical component of this Program since its beginning, providing to the Projects all human tissue specimens and performing initial tissue processing of those specimens, as well as animal specimens. Irrespective of its consistent value, Core B has been reconfigured over various funding periods to reflect changes in the manner of participation by the team members based in the United Kingdom and the contributions made by those resources to the overall goals of the Program. The organization of Core B has also been adapted to evolving goals in this renewal application. Notably, the collections maintained at Imperial College ? London by will be incorporated into Core B, and this greatly expands availability of diverse, well- characterized human tissue specimens. As a consequence, the Core will no longer need to collect material from new autopsies, as the combined resources of the two institutions provide sufficient material for the needsof Program investigators. One important resource remains the 3D-dissected discrete structures, e.g., olfactory,hippocampus, etc., flash-frozen in for molecular and biochemical analysis in Projects 1, 2 and 3. Other Core B deliverables include: i) 3D dissection of the fresh left half of each animal brain for use by Projects; and ii) collection of blocks from the formalin-fixed right half of either human or animal brains that will be sectioned,immunohistologically reacted, digitally imaged, and image-captured according to investigator requirements. Providing these Core services will enhance and facilitate achievement of the aims of each Project as consistent dissections and staining techniques are supplied, allowing among other things, comparisons across the various Projects. Standardized protocols, record keeping, and primary data analysis? hallmarks of the work of Core's traditions?are vital for successful completion of the specific aims of the Projects in this Program.